Ice and Snow
by Scarpaw
Summary: Ice and Snow. A portrait in which the world had already died. So Daisuke staring a painting he did of the castle from that realm is just coincidence, right? ...But if that was so, why could he feel? Why... Why was the snow cold?


...This was pure impulse, to be honest. I just started typing, and this was what I was awarded for my hardwork. I will try and update, but my other stories get attention first, okay? This will probably be updated a lot for a while, until the inspiration dies off a little and I have to take a break.

This takes place a few months after the end of the anime for D., and it takes place summer before/during Order of the Pheonix. (As this is impulse work, I do not know whether or not there will be a school year yet.)

But, anyways, I hope you enjoy this! ^_^ This goes by the Japanese names and such, and as I have never read the manga, there is no 'Argentine' that I have been hearing about on other stories.

Enough rambling. Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. or Harry Potter.**

_**Ice and Snow**_

_**Prologue: Ice and Snow**_

The canvas stood before him. Large, it covered a good portion of the wall that it had been propped up against as he studied it. A copious amount of magic was coursing through the art- magic, which was a little foreign to him, not that he would ever admit it. Studying it, he could see why it had been brought to him.

It was a portrait of a landscape, beautifully done, though the work was unsigned. It showed a scene of an eternal winter, a scene where it kept snowing. Small pine trees dotted the scenery, where blue shadows had been cast across the canvas.

In the darkness of the room though, it gave the canvas more of an eerie look, instead of the peaceful serenity it was supposed to encompass.

The magic flowing through it seemed to have a mind of its own, almost as if it was sentient. He reached out to touch the portrait, and it was almost as if the painting recoiled, shying away from the touch, very much so like a woman shying away from a man she didn't want touching her. Black licked the edge of the scenery, and he took a few steps back, watching as the black receded. Curious, he stepped forward towards the picture, watching as black started to once more engulf the painting.

Scowling, he retreated once more. So the magic of the painting did not like him? Well, the painting would obviously allow its creator close to it. After all, the portrait seemed to be just an extension of the artists' magic, even if it did seem like a sentient.

He turned, leaving the portrait in the room by itself, to seek out the one who had brought him the portrait. They would at least have some sort of idea of where to start to find the creator.

What he did not notice though, was the flickering form of a woman with gray-silver hair flickering from the portrait, watching his receding form as he left her portrait behind.

With calculating eyes, she disappeared back into her private kingdom, happy that he was leaving her alone.

Now, all she had to do was figure out a way to get away from that… _tainted_ man. And to someone more pure- preferably the one who had painted her kingdom in the first place. The only thing she had to do was get her canvas away from him.

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

Daisuke really didn't know what he was doing. One moment he had been studying for a math test for school on Monday, the next thing he knew, he had blinked and it was sunset and he was standing in front of… _that._

It had been only a few months since Kokuyoku had been sealed, sealing away Dark and Krad. That also meant that it had only been a few months since he had been inside his painting _Ice and Snow_ with Freedert-san.

Maybe that's why tears were brought to his eyes when he looked at what exactly he had been unconsciously painting for the past few hours, most likely against his will.

It wasn't the scenery of the original portrait he had done. Instead, this was of the castle itself. The castle that Second Hand of Time-san had resided in and kept him in to try and extend the life of her world.

But her world… It died out, didn't it? Dark had dragged him out, away from Freedert and Second Hand of Time-san and he had watched as the Link Pin of Time, Freedert-san's lover Elliot, dropped down to be with Freedert-san. Daisuke had been dragged out by Dark, and the world was gone.

But if that was so, why was he staring at the very castle that he had been in, in that world?

Reaching his hand out, Daisuke felt compelled to touch it. He had no clue whether or not the paint was dry, but for some reason, something was calling out to him. Calling out to him to go through and be in the castle once more.

Faintly, Daisuke heard his mother calling him. Supper, maybe she was calling him for? He didn't know. Right now all he wanted to do was touch the painting.

Reaching out, his hand came into contact with the canvas, and then it was passing through it. Then, as if somebody had grabbed his arm, Daisuke was yanked into the canvas, paintbrush he didn't know he had in his hand clattering to the floor.

Bare feet landed on the ground of the other world, and something that Daisuke felt but didn't really register as he walked into the castle belonging to Second Hand of Time-san was the fact that the snow was cold.

_The snow was cold._

_**In a realm where you weren't supposed to feel anything.**_

_**X.x.X.x.X**_

I didn't know what Daisuke's portrait was named, so I just decided to call it _Ice and Snow_. I'm not totally sure where this is headed, but I have a faint idea flickering in the back of my head.

And questions to answer before you ask:

Dark/Krad? Maybe. I'm leaning towards yes, but we have to wait and see.

Satoshi? Again, maybe. But he's a stronger probability than Dark or Krad.

Pairings? Most likely the canon ones.

Any other questions I'll be happy to answer, but until then, Read, Review and Tell me what you think! ^_^

Ja ne~!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
